


Sweet Wolf Eyes/I Turn To You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is there for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Wolf Eyes/I Turn To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm feeling a bit down and wanted to write Loki comforting me. So here it is, I will be posting soon my very first werewolf fic and another fic about Fray *hugs him* because I can't get enough of him. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I hope this cheers you up if you're in a slump like me. I'm adding a song here because I was listening to this and it reminded me of how I feel about Loki. This is I Turn To You by Mealine C. Here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsjKK_s_nyY

Crummy day, it wasn't even a crummy week well maybe a little bit okay allot. I got back from a trip and I was happy for a short while.

Short term happiness, it seems that's all I really know. I can't really be myself, I knew that. I felt unwanted and unloved more than ever that's how I knew for sure I wasn't on my trip anymore.

Not fair, is all I have to say to that. I need comfort and lord knows where I'll find it. "Tada!" I heard a voice say snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up from my computer to see Loki, I had to suppress tears. "Enchantress, oh darling have I caught you on a bad day again? Sweet darling" he said softly lying on my bed next to me.

"I'm your family my love" he said tenderly it was as if he knew what I wanted to hear. I laid my head on his chest with teary eyes, feeling his slender fingers combing my hair.

"You are Wolf Eyes, you are the best comfort a girl could have" I said quietly as he kissed my forehead. "As you are mine Enchantress, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, sweet Wolf Eyes" I whispered back as he held me tightly. Loki smiled kissing my cheek. I gave him a small smile and began to sing softly.

_When the world is darker than I can understand_   
_When nothing turns out the way I planned_   
_When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight_   
_When I can't sleep through the lonely night_

_I turn to you like a flower leaning towards the sun_   
_I turn to you 'cause you're the only one_   
_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_   
_I turn to you_

_When my insides are wracked with anxiety_   
_You have the touch that will quiet me_   
_You lift my spirit, you melt the ice_   
_When I need inspiration, when I need advice_

_I turn to you like a flower leaning towards the sun_   
_I turn to you 'cause you're the only one_   
_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_   
_I turn to you_

_Where would I be? What would I do?_   
_If you'd never helped me through_   
_I hope someday if you've lost your way_   
_You could turn to me like I turned to you_

_I turn to you like a flower leaning towards the sun_   
_I turn to you 'cause you're the only one_   
_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_   
_I turn to you_

_I turn to you when fear tells me to turn around_   
_I turn to you 'cause you're the only one_   
_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_   
_I turn to you, I turn to you, I turn to you_

Loki melted as I finished singing and he kissed me deeply. I moaned softly into the kiss holding him near me. "I will always turn to my Enchantress,  for she has healed me" he said soothingly.

"You've healed me too Loki, my Wolf Eyes" I said as we both slowly closed our eyes. We fell asleep in each other's arms, it felt good to know I always have Loki.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
